Separate ways
by Maddiebug
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Ladybug waits to hear from her partner... They both went their separate ways. But that didn't mean that their paths would never cross again. AU, Where Adrientte didn't go to school together, and meet in college. T for some swearing
1. Separate Ways

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower and waited for her partner to arrive.

It had been such an underwhelming day. The final showdown, the fight between good and evil, had been rather anti-climactic. Hawkmoth was dead. And with him, fear and surprisingly, given the horrible akuma designs, a fashion empire was crumbling.

That's right. Hawkmoth had been Marinette's biggest role model. Gabriel Agreste was her worst enemy.

She was pretty distraught about it, but nowhere near the same about that Chat had been. When Agreste's mask tell of, Chat was devastated. It seemed like he had suffered a personal betrayal.

Maybe he was having a rough day to begin with. Or maybe Chat was just that big of a fan of Gabriel Agreste.

Either way, she would find out tonight.

One more day. That's all they were given. One day and then they had to return the miraculous.

They swore to meet up and share their identities.

Finally, Marinette would get to know the boy behind the mask.

Her best friend. Her partner. Her boyfriend. She would meet him.

It was surreal.

If only he would show up to meet her.

...

She waited for hours. At least, it felt like it. After a while, her eyelids grew too heavy, and she laid down.

A quick nap. That's what she had promised herself. She would lie down for maybe an hour, just until Chat arrived.

They would celebrate together and reveal their identities.

He had promised.

Together, they would go to the police and talk about the end of Hawkmoth.

They'd ensure that the citizens of Paris didn't need to have fear.

She promised that it would be a short nap.

But she wasn't the only one breaking promises that night.

...

When she woke up, she had an unfamiliar blanket. And no partner.

It was soft, but itchy. Cold, but warmer than nothing.

And it was the last thing that her partner had given her.

It was blue, like her eyes, a knitted blanket.

She Sat up, but Chat was nowhere to be seen, even though he had clearly visited her.

Instead, of a partner, sitting in front of her was a little plastic box.

She opened it and found two things.

A note, that simply said, "I'm sorry," and a cassette tape.

She wanted an explanation, but only got more questions.

...

If that wasn't the most frustrating, confusing way to get a message across, Marinette didn't know what was.

Cassette tapes were practically dead. No one used them anymore.

It would've been much simpler for Chat to record his message as an mp3 file. To give her a usb... assuming that he had a computer.

Most people did.

But...

Maybe it was supposed to be a grand gesture. She would go out of her way to find him and meet him and they'd fall in each others arms and smile.

He'd get down on one knee and propose and she's say yes.

But just maybe.

She hoped it was something with romantic intent, not just Chat being nervous about giving her a message.

She wasn't annoyed, even though it was difficult to listen to.

She would've been annoyed if she didn't have a friend like her best friend's boyfriend, Nino. Nino, reliable as always, had a collection of music, old and new. He had vinyl records and cassette players galore. He even had some CDs. Nino, made the best spotify playlists.

Marinette was a only a little frustrated. Apparently, Nino had lent his cassette stuff to some other friend, Adrien, for a project. Turning a spotify playlist into a real playlist on a cassette or record.

Nino tried to get her to listen to some of the songs. He said it was some deep stuff. She'd probably like it. It was about heartbreak and regret. Nino was impressed by his friend's project though.

Screw projects. She needed to talk to the love of her life.

She had to swear on her life that the cassette player would be returned safely to Nino.

He asked about the sudden interest and she clammed up. Froze. She admitted that a guy, who she was somewhat dating, had mysteriously disappeared and left her a cassette tape.

Her boy, Chat, was blonde. Just like Nino's friend.

Vivid green eyes.

Recently used cassette tapes.

They were pretty similar, but could be the same.

She told Nino this, and he asked what her boy's name was.

Marinette didn't know.

Nino shook his head. "I'm sorry Nette. He's breaking up with you."

She didn't understand what Nino meant. There was no way she was given a breakup letter. And despite being similar, her partner couldn't be Adrien. She had met Adrien a couple times, but she would have recognized if he was Chat.

It had to be something lovely.

Just like Chat.

...

She closed her eyes and turned on the tape player.

It had been so difficult to find one, but she wanted to hear Chat's message.

She needed to hear it. Whatever it was, it was so important that he couldn't even tell her directly.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed play, and was confused by the music that started to blare out.

It was an older song, one she didn't recognise at first, but that she knew.

But she didn't understand what it meant. At least, she didn't want to.

_Someday, love will find you_  
_Break those chains that bind you_  
_One night will remind you_  
_How we touched and went our separate ways_

_If he ever hurts you_  
_True love won't desert you_  
_You know I still love you_  
_Though we touched and went our separate ways_

Pressing pause, she rolled her eyes. Chat had always had a flair for the dramatics. Leave it to him to have an apology note that was actually a breakup playlist.

Marinette blinked, realizing that she had tears streaming down her face.

She had lost her first boyfriend, the love of her life.

And he didn't even tell her why.

She wiped the tears and threw the tape in a box. Ugh. Nino was right.

She almost wanted to break the cassette player but she had sworn to keep it safe.

She wouldn't break it, but she couldn't bring herself to use it either.

Maybe someday she would listen to all of that, but at the moment, it was a bunch of unnecessary emotions.

She was struggling enough with her first heartbreak. She didn't need any more emotional distress.

Of course, we don't have time to unpack all of that.

...

They both went their separate ways.

But that didn't mean that their paths would never cross again.


	2. It Hurts Me

Marinette didn't even look at the tape for another year.

When she moved out, for university, she went through everything she owned, sorting out what should be kept, donated and trashed.

When she saw the cassette, buried in a box with his blanket, she felt overwhelmed. Her memories of being Ladybug and fighting surrounded her.

She had a duty to Chat, to listen to the whole thing. Right?

This time, she just bought a cassette player from the thrift store. Then, she wouldn't have to hunt down Nino whenever she decided to listen to it.

On the downside, however, she was able to listen to it, and that idea was almost too overwhelming to manage. She could just listen. The final word's of Chat Noir were this cassette. She owed him this much, at least. She had to listen to it.

The first time had been difficult enough, but she couldn't bear to part with it. It was the only thing she had left from Chat Noir.

She pressed play and heard some guitar playing.

Whoever, wherever Chat was, he seemed to like old music. This song, was Elvis, and Marinette knew it by heart.

_...I'll be waiting for you_

_Waiting, to hold you so tight_  
_Waiting, to kiss you goodnight_  
_Yes, darling, if I had someone like you_

She didn't understand what it meant. The last song, was clearly a breakup. But this one... it sounded like he wanted her.

Was he jealous of another guy? She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Chat. And she missed him more than he could ever know.

What did this song mean? Why did he include it? All it did was remind her of what she could never have. She abandoned her. Without even a goodbye.

No explanation. Just a stupid cassette.

After one song, she felt frustrated enough that she threw it back in the box.

It wasn't worth the emotional distress. If he was going to play hard to get, she would quit the game.

It wasn't until Marinette checked the news on her phone that she realized it was the one year anniversary of Chat's disappearance.

One year since the defeat of Hawkmoth.

One year without the love of her life.

She still couldn't bear to listen to the cassette tape though. Every time she looked at it, it felt like a new breakup.

She had originally thought that it was going to be a recording of his voice, not some crazy breakup. It didn't even make sense. How could his songs give off the same emotions she was feeling?

Marinette sat in her dorm room, staring at the cassette until her roommate arrived. She didnt even realize she was crying until Alya Cesaire asked if she was okay.

Alya seemed nice enough, but Marinette didn't want to burden her with the horrible dating history of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette wiped her eyes and told Alya that she had had a breakup.

Alya gave her a hug and promised to help her through it.

Marinette felt better. She had made another friend, and even if Alya wasn't Chat Noir, she made equally bad puns, and seemed trustworthy enough.

And, Alya and Nino got along pretty well. Marinette finally felt like she could move on. She was no longer Ladybug and never would be again.

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she had other things in life to focus on.

...

**An: hey so originally this was a one shot, but I felt like it was too sad and so now it's a 6 chapter story ill update it daily. The whole this is written out, just needs some editing and will be about 5,000 word's.**

**It will have a happy ending, I promise.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Somebody that I used to know

The next time Marinette thought about listening to the tape, was when Alya and Nino started dating. She was happy for them. Really. But their relationship reminded her of what she had lost.

Marinette could only third wheel them so many times. It was becoming awkward.

And then, they had the audacity to try and set Marinette up with Nino's friend Adrien. He was nice enough. And cute. But Marinette only wanted Chat Noir.

But Chat Noir had abandoned her. As Ladybug

Marinette couldn't tell anyone this, so she went on "double dates," and before she realized it, Adrien was her boyfriend.

And Adrien was an amazing person. He was super nice and caring. He was rather intelligent. Not to mention, he used to be a model, so he was hot.

Marinette really liked him. She just wasn't sure if she could love him. So she talked to him. Told him that he was an amazing and wonderful guy, but she still wasn't over the last guy she dated.

He said that he understood. Adrien talked about his first girlfriend. "I loved her. And I think a part of me always will. But she disappeared, and ill never see her again."

"That's horrible." Marinette frowned. It was like with Chat.

"Yeah, but Marinette, if she hadn't left, I never would've met you." He smiled at her.

The emotions built up in Marinette and she started crying. "Adrien."

He looked panicked, "What did I do? Are you okay?"

"No. I think these are happy tears." She sniffled. "Adrien. I've never felt as happy as I do when you're around." Except when she had Chat, but that was a long time ago.

Adrien cried with her. "Mari, I feel the same way. I feel connected to you, you know? I used to believe in soulmates, until she left me. But maybe my real soulmate was you all along."

She gave him a hug. "I think. I think I do love you. I'm just afraid of losing you."

"Buginette, you'll never lose me."

The worst part was that that had sounded exactly like something Chat Noir would say. Marinette froze. "What did you call me?"

He blinked. "Shit. I'm so sorry. I meant to say Marinette. I don't know what happened."

She tilted her head, but didn't question it any more. "You just... sounded like someone I used to know."

She thanked him for the dinner and date and went home. She had to listen to the tape.

Maybe there was a message somewhere in the tape.

But all she heard was an overrated pop song.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
_I told myself that you were right for me_  
_But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_  
_And that feels so rough_

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records_  
_And then change your number_  
_Guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

It was a song that Marinette was familiar with. A one hit wonder of her childhood. And it was exactly how she felt. Chat was no longer her boyfriend. He was just somebody that she used to know. Somebody that she would never know again.

He had moved on. In one night. In one playlist. She would have to too.

Adrien was wonderful. And even if he wasn't Chat, he loved her. And she loved him. It should've been enough

...

But she still needed closure from Chat.

...


	4. Miss you

After class one day, Marinette and Adrien went back to her room to make out. Adrien looked around, and saw the cassette tape, which she had forgotten was sitting on her desk.

He felt terrified. Adrien's hand was shaking as he pointed, "What's that?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "It's an old mixtape. From somebody I used to know. But we had to go our separate ways. I should probably get rid of it, because it hurts me."

Adrien inhaled sharply. "Huh?" Those were all the names of the songs he had put on the Ladybug playlist.

"Don't worry about it babe. I love you."

"I know." He smiled. "I just miss you." That was a key moment. But there was no recognition on her face. Maybe she wasn't Ladybug. Just some beautiful girl with an old cassette tape.

"I see you every day kitty." She smiled, and didn't even seem to realize what she called him.

Adrien gasped. "I have to go. Sorry."

He had given up on Ladybug. She had given up on him, right? It had to be a coincidence. Marinette wasn't Ladybug.

Because Ladybug had the tape. She would've listened. She just didn't want to find him. And it made sense. After everything his father had done, Adrien wouldn't want to be with himself either.

Marinette wasn't Ladybug.

But he did love her.

So he had to let Ladybug go.

For the first time in years, he didn't wait under the Eiffel Tower. If Ladybug hadn't shown up by now, she never would.

...

After Adrien left, Marinette was confused. Was it really that weird to have a cassette on her desk?

And he'd reacted to each of the song titles she casually mentioned. What was that about?

She really hadn't meant to call him kitty, it just happened.

She looked back to the cassette.

She had to finish listening at some point, right?

She didn't recognize this song, but liked the beat

_it couldn't get better they say_

_We're singing ''til last call_  
_And it's all out of tune_  
_Should be laughing, but there's something wrong_  
_And it hits you when the lights go on_  
_Shit, maybe I miss you_

As the song ended, Marinette paused.

Before Adrien had left, he said that he missed her.

It was a weird coincidence.

Really weird.

Honestly, it was a little but unsettling. Like seriously. The odds that he would use those words without knowing were slim to none.

But he couldn't be Chat Noir.

She really missed Chat Noir. And chances were, he probably missed her too.

If only they had some way to communicate. But they didn't.

Marinette glared at the cassette and picked it up. She'd wasted so much time worrying about it. It was just a stupid playlist. Chat never left her any secret message.

There was no mystery to solve. She was just a girl who wasn't over him.

She picked up the cassette and threw it in the trash.

It was gone. Just like him.

Marinette let herself cry more that night than she had in years.

When Alya finally came back, she and Marinette ate ice cream and binge-watched cartoons. No questions asked.

It was comforting to know that someone cared.

...

Then next morning, Marinette woke up feeling sick.

Her head hurt. Her hands were shaky and her knees were weak.

She felt like something had gone horribly wrong.

She took a sick day from all of her classes and stayed in bed until noon.

Adrien visited to bring her lunch.

"Hey babe. Alya said you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some soup."

"Thanks." Marinette felt weak, but she smiled at Adrien. He was so thoughtful and caring.

As he handed her the soup, he looked down at her blanket. It was soft, blue, and all too familiar.

"Marinette?" He asked, voice trembling, "Where did you get that blanket?"

"From a friend?" She looked down at her blanket and froze. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Adrien handed Marinette her trash can and she pulled out a cassette tape, setting it on her bed. _The Cassette Tape. _The one that he had given to Ladybug.

Then she immediately puked.

Adrien stared in horror. All this time and Ladybug was right there in front of him. And she never bothered to let him know.

"Marinette." He spoke softly, "good relationships are built on trust."

"I trust you." She groaned, "I wouldn't let just anyone see me this sick."

"But how can I trust you, if you've been lying to me since we met?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled her head out of the trash can to look at him. "Adrien, I've never lied."

"Youve kept secrets."

"So have you? Probably? Okay you want the truth?"

"Of course I do."

"Fine." Marinette glared. "The truth is that my last boyfriend abandoned me. I might not be over it. But don't ever think that that affects us. Because I love you. Adrien, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He shook his head. "That's not the whole truth and you know it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think." He took a breath. "I think you need to wake the fuck up." He paused, "Ladybug."

Marinette's mouth opened but she couldn't speak. "How did you-"

Adrien shook his head. "Its like you didn't even listen to the tape. I never wanted to break up with you. You're the one who abandoned me."

Adrien slammed the door. As he stepped into the hallway, he broke down.

For years, he had thought that Ladybug was waiting for the right moment to find him. But she never even cared enough to listen to his message.

...


	5. Woke the fck up

After Adrien left, Marinette was extremely confused. Adrien was generally calm he had never yelled at her. He usually didn't have outbursts like that.

He was so calm and caring. What the fuck happened?

She looked around. He had been confused by the blanket. Chat Noir's blanket. And the tape.

He told her to "wake the fuck up." Well now she was awake.

And she needed answers.

She looked at the stupid, frustrating cassette and pressed play.

It couldn't get any worse than it was.

_We live in an age where everything is staged_  
_Where all we do is fake our feelings_  
_I've been scared to put myself so out there_  
_Time is running out, yeah_  
_Need to let you know that_

_Last night I woke the fuck up_  
_I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds, yeah-eh_  
_Last night I woke the fuck up_  
_I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds, yeah-_

Well shit. There was no way that that wasn't a coincidence.

Adrien was Chat Noir. And somehow, he knew she was Ladybug.

Marinette didn't wake the fuck up, she just fucked up.

Because she had been too afraid to listen to the tape.

The same tape that kept playing. And it wasn't a song.

It was a message. In a voice that was so Adrien, Marinette couldn't believe she didn't realize earlier.

"_M'lady. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you this in person, but I panicked. I couldn't do it. I love you so much. And I know you love me. Loved me. After this, I don't think you will. All these songs are so true. But the truth is, we need to take a break there's a lot of personal stuff I have to deal with. I love you. I always will. I need you and I'll wait until you find me. Which won't be that hard. The truth is, Hawkmoth is, was, my father. That's why I freaked out. I couldn't believe it was him. We probably won't be able to talk for some time, but ill wait, as long as it takes. Meet me under the Eiffel Tower at midnight and we can talk. I'd love to meet you someday buggaboo._"

That's where it ended.

Marinette tried to call Adrien, but he wouldn't pick up.

She couldn't believe how much she had messed up.

After the third ring, she sighed and left a message. "Hey Adrien. Meet me under the Eiffel Tower at midnight and we can talk. I'd love to meet you someday, kitty."

She texted him, "_last night, I woke the fuck up_."

She didn't expect him to immediately reply. "_Realized I need you here as desperate as it sounds, yeah yeah."_

_"You got my message?"_

_"Yeah. See you then."_

Now all she could do was wait, and hope that he didn't hate her.

...


	6. Mamma mia

Marinette sat on a bench near the Eiffel Tower. She'd put her hair in two ponytails, which she hadn't done in years. She'd put on a red hoodie, with black spots, reminiscent of her time as Ladybug.

He showed up in a black leather jacket and cheap plastic cat ears.

He walked over and slowly sat on the bench.

"Hey, Ladybug."

She smiled. "Hello Chat. I think we need to start over." She held out a hand. "I'm Marinette, but you know me better as Ladybug."

He smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Marinette. I'm Adrien, but you know me as Chat Noir."

She hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I should've listened to the tape a long time ago. But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She chuckled, "well the first song sounded like a breakup, and I panicked and didn't listen to the rest. The heartbreak was too much to bear."

"What song did it start with?" Adrien tilted his head. "The first part was a horrible poem about how much I loved you."

"Seperate ways, by Journey. Little did I know that it was actually you telling me how much you loved me- a poem?"

He chuckled, "you do know cassette tapes have two sides? You must've started on the second side."

"So there's a horrible poem waiting for me?" She laughed.

"I'd write 100 bad poems if it makes you happy."

"As long as they're not precluded by songs that make me think you're trying to break up with me, yes."

"They won't be."

"Well, this time, I have a song for you." Marinette pulled out her phone, and it played a familiar tune.

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've cried over you_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_  
_I think you know that you won't be away too long_  
_You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything, woah_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_My my, how can I resist you?_  
_Mamma mia, does it show again?_  
_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted_  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_  
_Mamma mia, now I really know_  
_My my, I could never let you go._

"Do you mean?" He paused.

"Adrien Agreste. The heart wants what it wants. And my heart wants you. Even thought you shattered it years ago, which was somewhat my own fault. I love you. And I'm never going to stop loving you."

"I should've just woken you up that night and had this conversation years ago, like we both meant to."

"Im scary when I first wake up." She kissed him. "You know, if I had listened to the tapes, I wouldn't have been so worried about comparing Adrien to Chat Noir?"

"Right? I kept looking at you and thinking, 'She's as beautiful as Ladybug."

"Ill have you know, I'm better than Ladybug. Ladybug was 16 and had horrible acne."

"And you're engaged to some famous model. Way better off."

"What?" Marinette didn't even notice him get on one knew, and she started tearing up. "Oh Adrien."

"I've been carrying this ring around since we lost our miraculous, and I swore that I'd give it to you as soon as I met you. The real you. Then I met Marinette and I had never felt more in love. But you two are the same person and will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She kissed him again.

It was a little awkward to explain to Alya and Nino how they went from barely dating to crying a lot to engaged in 24 hours, but they didn't regret anything.

They had gone their separate ways, but it didn't mean they would never meet again.


End file.
